metrovideogamefandomcom-20200214-history
Category talk:Candidates for Deletion
Mutants of the surface I don't think we need this 'guide'. All the relevant information for dealing with each and every mutant is found on their respective pages - we would just be reposting information into one long unnecessary page. It's a novel idea for a website like IGN, but not on a wiki where every page is a guide of sorts. Witness12 (talk) 18:45, September 20, 2014 (UTC) Grenade Categorisation Why do people keep trying to condense the content on three separate weapons onto one page? I will concede that grenades and spike grenades, despite being two different weapons, due to the similarities; both are thrown weapons, use the same construction matierials except one has nails added and theoretically contain the same explosive. The spike grenade is rarer, and works slighty differently; but is equally effective against tough enemies (eg; librarians, demons and rail cars) Therfore they can remain as one entry on the wiki. Incendiary grenades are completely different- they work unlike the other grenade types- explode on contact rather than by fuse (thus enemies cant run away from them, can be used to create blockages (be used defensively), destroy obstacles (in spider lair) and can do damage over time. They also have a longer duration than any other grenade- so those enemies that are not killed, are stunned by the flames allowing for follow up attacks. They are new to the universe, but there is much more that can be said about them than the other two grenade types- they warrant their own page! Lumping them in together with the other grende types is the same as saying the 'Bigun' doesnt deserve its own page, and should be included on the same page as the Shambler (uboinik), as both are shotguns, both can fire six shots before reloading, and there is even less information about it. The new combined article is confusing due to the diference between the different weapons appearing as one, for instance the inferno achievement (set 2 enemies on fire at once), which requires incendiary grenades, specifically, could be assumed by some people that it can be performed with any grenade. I dont want to start an editing war- just curious why different grenades can't have their own page rather than be covered by one umbrella page. Sasha Ivorovich (talk) 20:54, September 24, 2013 (UTC) Rule of thumb for the wiki: One long page is better than 3 short ones. See the Ghosts page for the same thing. While I agree that the incendiary needs at least it's own picture, I'm not exactly sure why spiked and standard grenades need different articles. They function essentially the same, and differ only occasionally in application - especially in Last Light. '' C''haos''i''an 21:10, September 24, 2013 (UTC) Hey Alex, Sorry I kept editing all your hard work. I know you made a lot of effort with it, but Chaosian is right. The work it makes running three separate pages is not worth it. I suppose Incendiary Grenades could have a separate article, but it really isn't worth it. People will work out that the set 2 enemies on fire is obviously incendiary. Best keep it as it is, and just make the current grenade page better, as its not very clear at the mo. :) Witness12 (talk) 21:16, September 24, 2013 (UTC) Oddly relevant. I do see where you're coming from though, I was just about to suggest to Komodo that we merge the three Developer Pack levels but found myself debating it. I had initially intended them as one page, though other people had made the executive decision start implementing them three and I figured I'd roll with it. Strange. '' C''haos''i''an 22:13, September 24, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I was the one who made the Arena, Shooting Gallery and Museum sepearate. I figured they WERE entirely different sections of the level, with sustantial stuff to write about to warrant individual pages. I personally would not have bothered with a Developer Pack (DLC) and a Developer Pack (Level). The Level page could just be condensed into a redirect page to the three sections of the Level. --Witness12 (talk) 18:48, September 25, 2013 (UTC) This is what I'm planning for the level page. Something between a redirect and a disambiguation. '' C''haos''i''an 00:21, September 26, 2013 (UTC)